The present invention relates to modular antenna arrays. More particularly, the invention relates to modular conformal antenna arrays which may be mounted on the edge of a wing and may be used as passive or active/passive assemblies.
In the past, antennas suitable for airborne radar or electronic warfare applications were often mounted externally of the typical aerodynamic frame of an aircraft. Such structures had to be of relatively heavy construction to withstand the aerodynamic forces of flight. As a result of the relatively high weight and interaction with the air stream of such structures, overall aircraft weight and flight performance were compromised.
More recently, antenna systems have been conformally integrated into airframe structures. An example of an antenna with such a configuration is disclosed in U.S. Pat No. 4,336,543 for an "Electronically Scanned Aircraft Antenna System Having a Linear Array of Yagi Elements" issued to Ganz et al. and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Ganz utilizes a plurality of endfire Yagi elements which may be positioned in the leading edge of a wing. A common reflector is used for the elements. Each element has a plurality of directors spacially located forward of the driver element.
Other antenna systems which may be conformally mounted are disclosed in U.S. Pat No. 4,186,400 for an "Aircraft Scanning Antenna System With InterElement Isolators" and U.S. Pat No. 4,514,734 for an "Array Antenna System with Low Coupling Elements," both issued to Cermignani and Ganz and also assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
While generally satisfactory, obtaining access to the array of Ganz et al. or Cermignani and Ganz, when mounted in the wing, for purposes of servicing, requires that the entire radome forming the leading edge of the wing be removed and the receivers or receiver/transmitter combinations that tie into the antenna drivers and are located in the wing box structure, be removed through access holes. In addition, once access has been obtained, it is relatively difficult to replace a single component which may be defective. Further these structures have considerable weight added due to the necessity of providing support structure for the many antenna elements in the array and related receivers or receiver/transmitter combinations and combiners. Finally, an extensive network of conductors is required to link the antennas located in the leading edge of the wing to the receiver or receiver/transmitter units located in the wing box structure.
The principal object of the invention is to provide an antenna array which is modular and which can be conformally integrated into an airframe structure.
Another object of the invention is to provide a modular antenna array wherein modules thereof include antenna/receiver or receiver/transmitter combination and combiner units.
An object of the invention is to provide an antenna array which may include related receiver or receiver/transmitter combination and combiners and which can be mounted on an aircraft so as to permit easy access for servicing.
Another object of the invention is to provide an antenna array which may include related receiver or receiver/transmitter combinations and combiners and which can be conformally mounted in the edge of an aircraft wing.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an antenna array which may include related receiver or receiver/transmitter combinations and combiner assemblies, and which is of low weight.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an antenna array which may include related receiver or receiver/transmitter combinations and combiners and which is mounted inside wing leading edge modules, that are hinged so as to swing away from the wing for access to the antenna components and interconnecting cables.
Another object of the invention is to provide an antenna array including related receiver or receiver/transmitter combinations and combiners which requires relatively short length cables to interconnect the electronic system components.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an antenna array including related receiver or receiver/transmitter combinations and combiners wherein components thereof can be easily replaced.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an antenna array which may include related receiver or receiver/transmitter combinations and combiners, wherein a small number of structural elements are used to support the components of the array.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an antenna array wherein modules thereof can be individually tested.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a structure for mounting the antenna driver/receiver or driver/receiver combination assemblies.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an antenna array and related receiver or receiver/transmitter combinations and combiners and which can be retrofitted onto existing aircraft with minimum impact on aircraft structure.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an antenna array module wherein defective components thereof may be replaced in a modular fashion by personnel not requiring high levels of training or skill.